Chaos & Harmony High
by sonicfan0987
Summary: Sonic, Tails and Rage were sent by Queen Sally to attend a Boarding School but once there reunite with mane 6 from Equestira. All seems well but what will happen when Rage finds out the truth behind the Dark School? Can he save his friends in time or will they all fall to The mysterious organization called The Dark Legion? To overcome this Rage will need friendship more then ever!
1. Chapter 1

Chaos and Harmony High Chapter 1: back to school

A peaceful day on Angel Island was just starting as the sun peaked up over the horizon and Rage was woken up by Sonic and his best buddy tails at quite the early time. Rage slowly sat up to look at the blue hedgehog.

"Rage pack your bags were going back to High School." Sonic says to him, Rage glared at him with a mix of annoyance and sleepiness

"Oh no you can go back but the one year I attended before I started doing this was bad enough there is NO WAY I am ever going back to high school!" Rage says sternly

"We don't have a choice since Sally noticed we never competed High School she is sending you, Sonic and I to someplace called World Boarding Academy for boarding school." Tails says just as annoyed as Rage "Even though you and I have really high IQs for even college adults she is still sending us."

"Well give me one minute." Rage says showing Sonic and Tails out. Soon a large ruckus was heard and Rage opened the door in his normal outfit, a dark green shirt with a black R, over it was a dark grey jacket with two centered red stripes dark navy blue jeans a pair of dark red shoes with a single black stripe. And his nearly black fingerless gloves. "Where are we supposed to go to find the bus?" Rage asks

Sonic shows Rage to the edge of the Island where the bus was already waiting. The three board the bus and get comfortable. Rage looks around to see that there was no one else on. "I don't like this…" he grumbles sitting down as the bus flies off like a jet.

Rage was woken up by a loud screech as the bus came to a stop. He gets up and looks out the window to see the boarding school. It looked like a normal campus but there were no Mobians it was all humans and other kinds of races but.

"Oh great… Amy is here…" Sonic grumbled getting off the bus with Rage not far behind talking with tails.

"You know Rage I think you should know that there are no rules against weapons or magic on campus so I would watch the Chaos Emeralds closely their power resonates quite the distance and it may not go well with some people here." Tails warns Rage who shakes his head on the fact that there were no rules against fighting on campus. Rage guessed there was no way to control that when you have people from so many worlds in one school.

The three walk to their dorms, Sonic and Tails were in the same dorm 'Lucky' Rage thought as he went to his dorm to see who he was stuck with. Rage opens the door to his dorm 5003A and shockingly no one was there yet.

"Huh guess he's just as late…" Rage says putting his stuff down in one of the open rooms and begins using his magic to set up his laptop and everything. As he was hanging his family pictures and some blueprints he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Rage says dropping his hands and turning to go back to the main living area of the dorm.

At the door was a midsized purple skinned girl with long purple hair Rage looked at her. Something felt familiar about her, "Hi is this 5003B?" she says in a voice that caught Rage instantly

"Twilight Sparkle?" he asks looking at her dress, no doubt it was her! She looked at him a second in shock

"Rage? Is that you?" she asks recognizing his voice, when Rage flashed his smile she knew it was him and she embraces him in a tight hug "Rage!" she squeels hugging him tight.

"What brings you here Twilight?" Rage asks the purple girl "And especially in your human form?"

"Celestia is requiring it for all six of us." She replied to Rage "So does this mean we are roommates?"

"No…" Rage sighs "5003B is across the hall sorry…" Twilight looks like she was at least happy to be close and she turns to leave.

Rage soon walks back to his room and begins finishing pinning his blueprints on his wall while playing Crush 40s Open Your Heart over his stereo. Soon his ear twitched and Rage felt something was in the room he reaches in his bag and pulls out a Chaos Emerald and he summons the Blade of Chaos as a precaution. Rage slowly moves in the direction of the energy signature coming from the main living space. Rage swings around a corner and has his blade inches away from the neck of a tall white teenager with grey hair and blood red eyes.

"Oh jeez!" the kid says surprised by Rage's stealth

"Who are you?" Rage questions demandingly

"Your roommate," he says putting a finger on Rage's sword and pushing down a bit to move it from his neck "I am Soma Arkiatto and you are my rodent friend?" Rage jumps at the man and pins him down with an angered look in his eye

"Look buddy that Rule 1 NOBODY CALLS ME A RAT OR ANY FORM OF RODENT!" Rage yells standing up "Anyways my name is Rage, Rage the Hedgehog. Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Soma asks

"what are you exactly? You're too powerful to be mere human." Rage asks the grey haired youth,

"Ah I guess it's only fair to tell you, I am a vampire." Soma responds bowing.

"I see… just do not even try to suck my blood. You will not enjoy the outcome whatsoever." Rage replies "No if you will excuse me I have to go finish my blueprints on something." Rage turns to go back in his room,

"Rage I have a question for you to, what is that?" Soma asks pointing to the Chaos Emerald in Rage's hand. Rage looks at it because he completely forgot he had taken it with him.

"It's a Chaos Emerald one of the seven." Rage says closing the door to his room and becoming lost in thought 'Well this is going to be crazy… a Vampire roommate, and Twilight and her friends are all here joyous.. simply joyous…'

**To be continued! Well what did you all think?**


	2. Chapter II: Stucom

Chapter II: StuCom

The next day was the beginning of the second of four prep days that the students had to prep for tests. Rage and his pals arrived during the second semester and missed the first half of the year so Rage was hanging out in his room most of the day working on blueprints for a new laptop powered by chaos. Soma had been busy studying so he had left Rage alone most of the day but around 1 PM he yelled for Rage,

"Rage the Student Committee is having a public announcement I think you should come to see it!" Soma checks on the red hedgehog who stood up and rolled the blueprints up.

"Alright let me grab something first." Rage says walking over and grabbing the Chaos Emeralds and his sword

"So why are you bringing those Rage?" Soma asks looking at the crimson hedgehog,

"I am only brining the Chaos Emeralds." Rage responds as his sword disappeared in a flash of fire and light energy "I can't leave these here unprotected. If these gems get in the wrong hands then really bad things can happen." Rage explains to Soma putting them in one of his belt pouches.

The two walk out of their dorm and they catch Twilight and Rarity coming out of theirs and they walk together to the assembly.

When the four reach the courtyard they find Sonic, Tails, Rainbow Dash Fluttershy and Pinky Pie and join them. Up on stage were students wearing dark colored robes that almost made Rage think of an old cultists uniform he had seen in a museum one time helping out with Cream's class trip to a museum that he mother was leading. On the right side of the stage was something covered by a large cloth, just thrown on it to hide whatever it was.

"You better pay attention because the Student Committee has a crazy way of doing things. Last Semester they took the administration of the school and basically run it now." Soma says "Even if what they are doing seems wrong they have reasons so it's best you stay back and let them do their thing."

As Rage was about to respond one of the Committee members put a hand up to call attention to the group before he began speaking.

"old Students, Faculty welcome back to our beloved school. And for our new students on behalf of the entire Student Committee I Justin welcome you to our school. We hope you find it a nice place." The man announces "Now normally we would not have an assembly like this but today we have a special 'treat' for you all. We have caught the student who is not qualified to be here." Justin announces and the whole crowd cheers but Rage, Sonic, Tails the Mane 6 not including Applejack wherever she was. The tarp covering the structure was removed and there was a person tied to a cut tree trunk. A human tied to the pole! "This young man has been here when he is not allowed. By choice or chance we do not know but because he is a normal being with no powers who snuck into this school as those who have been here before know… the punishment is death by public execution,"

Rage felt he had to do something an innocent man was about to be killed! Right as he was about to leap in to action Soma grabbed him "Rage I know it's wrong but the Committee is powerful they are the strongest members on campus you don't stand a chance since we don't know half of who is in it anyway!"

"Soma I can't let them do this!" Rage growls trying to break free but Soma's vampire strength kept its grip on Rage's arm. Rage closed his eyes as he heard the man scream and he turned to walk away,

Rage kept moving unaware he was being followed by on of the committee members, "That was so fucked up…" Rage complains before person following him grabs Rage and spins him around

"You have an issue with the way we do things around here?" he questions

"As a matter of fact yes I do! Killing a man like that is just wrong, and if I hadn't been held back I would have been up there beating your cold-hearted asses senseless!" Rage replies taking the large mans hand off of his shoulder.

"You are going to pay for that!" he grunts drawing a sword from its sheath. At this time Rage had drawn a small crowd of people including other Committee members who were eager to watch Rage get beat down for not respecting the way they did things.

"I warn you, you are making a big mistake." Rage says materializing The Blade of Chaos and tightening the pouch he had the chaos emeralds in, "I will give you one chance to walk away or I cannot guarantee your safety." This statement made most of the crowd laugh like Rage was joking and the kid in front of him smiled in pleasure on Rage's courage. Soma just shook his head like Rage was an idiot.

"You can't intimidate me!" the man yells dashing at Rage, who swooped around at high speed and kicked him to the ground. The man gets up and looks at Rage in anger "You just signed your death papers." He screams attacking Rage with a flurry of sword swipes. But Rage using his speed avoided all of them until he made a slight mistake in his footing and got kicked back with the wind knocked out of him.

Rage sat a second to recover his air from the kick and began to get up but before he could he was kicked again. By the man who was laughing by now, "You don't stand a chance!" he laughs kicking Rage again. This time while on his knees the Chaos Emeralds flash out of his bag and surround him. This made the man laugh even harder "What are you going to do with those? Birbe me?" he laughs

"No…" Rage says angered as they begin to spin slowly and gradually speed up as Rage continues "I am going to show you what true power is." At this point the Emeralds were spinning so fast that they were just a blur of colors. The circle closes in on Rage and he begins to get a flare of chaos energy and the close in it gets stronger. Soon Rage absorbs them into his body and his fur turns to a mix of bright red and gold his emerald eyes were a blood red and a flare of chaos energy surrounding him with the occasional bolt of energy flashing.

The man looked at Rage in shock "What-what the hell?" he stammers barely able to stand from the shock.

"You're finished!" Rage yells charging a large thing of energy causing most of the students and bystanders to run back to keep their vision "HYPER CHAOS BLAST!" Rage yells in an echoing voice and he releases the energy in a large blast and the man he was fighting was laying on the ground severely injured. Rage looked at the rest of the Committee who were all standing together, "Now either you turn the school back over to it's rightful owners or I can guarantee you all will suffer in hell." Rage growls his voice still echoing. "You have 48 hours to do so… or else you are as good as dead." He says walking back to his dorm…

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Solstice

Chapter III: Summer Solstice

It had been two days since Rage's run in with the StuCom and they agreed to give the school back but this also gave Rage a little more attention then he needed in the school papers. Rage was uneasy around this time of year since the Summer Solstice is the time of year where the natural light dark balance is crazy for the two months surrounding it. Rage was sitting in his room finishing the code for his new Chaos powered laptop, he felt good to be alone since Soma had gone out with some of his Vampire friends to do whatever they did. Even with him gone peace did not last long when Rage heard a knock on his dorm's door. Rage stands up and heads to the main room to see who it was. After Rage looks to see Sonic, Rainbow and Twilight all together he unlocked the door and opened it,

"Hay guys what's up?" Rage asks the three,

"We need your help Rage," Twilight says looking awfully worried about something. Rage was about ot answer but Rainbow Dash spoke first,

"It's Sonic we are worried about him tomorrow night." She says "I don't feel like he has been in control of himself for the past few days since we arrived." Rainbow looks at sonic worried for him but he just turns his head away with a rude growl. Which was completely out of the ordinary for Sonic, sure he can be a bit cocky and arrogant but he would never act like this towards Rainbow Dash!

"I'm fine…" Sonic insists in a annoyed and rude tone,

"Sonic no you're not something is wrong with you." Rage says looking at the hedgehog, using his power Rage was able to trace what was wrong with Sonic, when he found out the first thing in his mind was 'oh shit….'

"Rainbow, Twilight I need to talk to you alone for a second." Rage says bringing the two back to his room, Sonic looked at Rage with an angry glare and grabbed him

"Don't even think about trying anything with Rainbow!" he growls at Rage his eyes flashing a blood red his growl sounding very beastly

Rage smacked Sonic's hand away from him "Sonic you know I am not that kind of guy! What the hell would even make you think I would try anything like that with Rainbow!" Rage yelled disgusted with what Sonic had said. Rage then walks on into his room with the two equestrian girls sitting on his bed, Twilight was looking at the blueprints hung everywhere and Rainbow Dash just looked at Rage as he shut the door shaking his head before locking it,

"What was with Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked Rage looking even more worried, then ever. Rage walks across the room and takes a seat on the chair at his desk.

"Well that's part of why I brought you two in here alone." Rage says looking at the two "Now I know this sounds crazy but hear me out. I need you two to stay as far away from Sonic as possible for at least the next two moons." The two girls looked at him in shock and Rainbow instantly got defensive

"What makes you think we would do that!" she yells at the crimson hedgehog who looked at her annoyed of the interruption,

"Because it's the Summer Solstice tomorrow and since there is a full moon that night Sonic's Werehog form will be unpredictable both day and night since it's the first Summer Solstice since he regained his Werehog powers." Rage explains to Rainbow Dash "Hell I regret is everyday…"

"What is that supposed to mean Rage?" Twilight asked him a in calm voice curious on why he said that "What is there for you to regret?"

"I regret the fact that I gave in and gave him his Werehog powers back." Rage says looking at a picture of him and his brother Xage and sister Christina "Reminds me too much of her…" he thought before continuing "Back last year during an issue with Mephilies Sonic asked me to use my Werehog powers to give him his back. When he offered me one of the Chaos Emeralds I had been looking for I did it for him. But in every Werehogs life their first Summer Solstice causes issues with their emotions that is why you should stay as far away as you can, for your safety and his." Rage finishes and Sonic knocked on the door

"Are you done in there yet?!" he yelled quite rudely, Rage gestured his head to tell the two to go on and they did so but cautiously walked out with Sonic. Rage waited for them to leave and decided to go to bed for the night. It was the Friday before the solstice so he needed his rest… big time

Around the middle of the night Soma was hovering above Rage's bed "I'm sorry pal…" he thought subconsciously "But I can't control myself right now. Soma leans in to bite Rage but he get startled by something

"Don't even think about it!" Rage says grabbing Soma's neck without turning over and his eyes closed. He was asleep not even two seconds before and now he wakes up, "I understand how everyone is having issues with their inner darkness around this time but don't think that gives you an excuse." He looks Soma dead in the eyes dropping him

"Ow…" he grunted rubbing his head, "How come you're just fine?" he asks the crimson hedgehog

"Because I have no darkness to give into." Rage says passing back out.

The next day Rage woke up around 9 AM and the full moon was still out over the Academy. Rage decided to walk over to Twilight's to see how she was doing. He knocks and the door creeks open. This made Rage disturbed and he summoned the Blade of Chaos right as Soma walked out stretching.

"What's wrong Rage?" he asks in a large yawn walking up to see Rage looking around the dorm across the hall. When Soma and Rage look in Twilight room Rage's eyes shrunk,

Twilight was passed out on the floor and Rainbow dash was beat up and bruised laying on the desk… in the center of the room, was Sonic in his Werehog form. Rage looked at him with an overflow of sad and angry emotions.

"I-I-I can't beleasve you…..you did this t-t-to Twilight!" Rage stammers and Twilight who was awake looks at him and his fur turns black and his emerald green eyes turn a bronze. "SONIC YOU HURT NOT ONLY TWILIGHT BUT RAINBOW DASH TOO!" Rage yells in a dark deep voice.

Sonic looked at the now black hedgehog and charges at him. Rage however just dashed and slashed at him until he passed out himself. After that he checked on Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Twilight had woken up and was no longer groggy so she asked Rage a question "What happened to you there?" Rage?" she asks

"That was my dark form… Dark Rage when I am overcome with negative emotions I turn into him." Rage says "But now we have an unconscious werehog to deal with so what do we do with it?" Rage asks and everyone looked confused.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Truth

Chapter 4: The Dark Truth

Rage was walking the School grounds for a while just to see if he could get all of the stress off of his mind with the time of year and all the whole school seemed like it had changed. Even Rage felt different his Dark Form NEVER comes out he can always keep it in the only Dark Form he uses is his Dark Chaos Form but even he controls that. Rage was walking a path when he heard a voice

"Rage? Is that you?" the male voice yells, Rage turns to the source to see a dark haired teen with a dark grey and light grey tunic divided in half perfectly with a hood up and a spiked shape poking out of the hood from his left eye. The tunic was dressed with relic like designs with a logo of the Triforce of Hyrule with the center shaded. It was Rage's old friend Shadlink he met during the Smash Bros. Tournament he entered. Rage walks up to the youth and greets him

"Hay Shadlink long time no see surprised to see you here." Rage says to the Twili hero holder of the fourth Triforce made to balance the other three.

"well met Rage, What brings you here?" Shadlink looks at the crimson hedgehog worried about him,

"Well Queen Sally made me Sonic, Tails and a few others come here since we never finished High School…" Rage sighs rolling his eyes

"So Sally's Queen now? I am surprised she would send you here of all places…" Shadlink says like he was trying to process something, this statement made Rage curious on what he meant by 'here of all places'

"What do you mean Shadlink?" Rage asks the twili trying to figure out the meaning behind his statement

"It's this school… there is something about it. I don't know what it is but whatever it is it feels very dark. I mean come on a Boarding Multiversal High School with NO Rules? If I am not just paranoid that sounds too good to be true!" Shadlink explains to Rage who looked at him like he may be right,

"Hrm… now that you mention it Shadlink it does sound too good… The StuCom… the way the Dark and Light balance is so thrown off…" Rage thinks for a minute "It's like there is something going on that most of the student's have no idea about or better yet are part of…"

"See?! That's what I tell everyone but they don't think it sounds weird at all! Finally someone who agrees with me!" Shadlink sighs overjoyed by Rage's response.

"Wait no one has agreed?!" Rage asks surprised and Shadlink shakes his head no. "Then there is definitely something wrong here… like all of the students are being controlled… could that be why the StuCom punks held that execution to find any new people in the school for the semester?" Rage wounders aloud

"Okay that makes sense since everyone cheered but you, Sonic, Tails and those six ponies…" Shadlink says rubbing his chin in thought "I only cheered to keep them off of my trail…"

"I think we need to get to the bottom of this." Rage says "If you are interested meet me in the Shed by the Natural Class forest tomorrow at 8 AM. A Saturday would be the perfect day to investigate this…" Shadlink nods at Rage and the two head back to their dorms. When Rage opens his dorm Twilight's voice came from behind him,

"Rage is something wrong?" she asks the crimson hedgehog worried,

"Twilight I think there is something going on around here… that Execution wasn't for mere amusement I think it was to scout out for those who were not part of something yet… it would explain the Dark Light balance and how my Dark Form came out last night to save you from Sonic…" Rage says looking at the violet human form of his favorite pony and love.

"That sounds almost like it makes sense…" Twilight says after stopping to think, "I mean a Multiversal Boarding School with no rules it sounds too good to be true…"

"Exactly that's what Shadlink and I said!" Rage says "We are going to get to the bottom of this tomorrow so I need some sleep Twilight." Rage says before kissing her passionately on her lips afterwards shutting his door and heading to his room to sleep.

The next morning Rage wakes up, gets dressed and heads for the shed he wanted to meet Shadlink at. Rage got there at 7:45 AM and Shadlink was already there waiting. "Since we are early shell we get going?" he asks the crimson hedgehog after a second,

"yeah… where do you think anything would be kept that people did not want to get out?" Rage asks the twili

"I bet you it's nearby outside the Schools protection field. Most students are too sacred to enter the realm outside the field it would be perfect to hide things there." Shadlink suggests,

"Hmm you're right with all of the Vampires, werewolves and other monsters that roam the dark land 24/7 most students are too scared to go out there" Rage says

"Then let's go!" Shadlink says and the two head out of the field to the world outside. After exploring they find a small door hidden in with a rock face. The two look at each other nod to tell the other that they are both ready and they slowly open the door and sneak into the small hidden base.

Inside voices could be heard down the entrance hall and the two slowly walk in that direction, as they reach the balcony of a large room they see a group of people in dark hoodies talking, Rage knew one of the faces off the bat. He was the one running the execution the first day. The two slowly turn invisible and listen in to the conversation.

"Okay members of the inner circle I call this meeting to order!" a silver haired man says "Are there any isuues that need to be presented?" he asks the group of about 15 people and the blue haired StuCom president raises his hand, "What is it Jaden?" the man asks

"Well Lord Xerg I fear some of the new students this semester may cause trouble with the other student body." Jaden says bfroe being interrupted by another member,

"But that is not our concern as a council. But that brings up a good point Jaden… that one red hedgehog, Rage…" the man says

"Rage?" Xerg says raising an eyebrow "The one who beat the living snot out of you?" the man in the hood nodded back and Xerg "I see… he does have a large amount of energy I have never seen before coming from him but also his Light Energy… I have never seen anything with as much Light power as him… I fear if we do not get him to join us soon then he will become too aware of the truth behind this place and that could be trouble…" Xerg says thinking

"So what do we do Lord Xerg?" a female member asks "If we do not get this done within the next few weeks then I fear it will be too late." Xerg looks right on the balcony that Rage and Shadlink were hiding on to stay invisible

"I don't think we have to worry…" Xerg smiles "Our friend Darkness brought us him…"

Back up on the balcony Rage gets a look of shock in his eyes and turns to run but Shadlink stood at the door slowly fading to a dark black hedgehog with glowing red eyes. He grabs Rage and throws him down to the floor below causing him to turn visible again.

The table Rage lands on soon cuffed his wrists and ankles down and Xerg looked at him with a pleased grin "It is an honor to meet you Rage the Hedgehog… You know I was afraid hunting you would become a choir but when Darkness came along he made it almost too easy! Do you know who we are?" he chuckles pleased with the dark hedgehogs performance on tricking Rage so well. "We are the Inner Circle of the Legion of Darkness the strongest dark beings across the Mulitverse. And you my prickly red friend are quite the roadblock in our plans…" he chukles

"I knew something was up the minute I stepped foot here!" Rage growls trying to break free

"Since you will be joining us soon I guess it's only fair to tell you what we plan on doing…" the female says before Jaden continues "We plan to use those in this school as pawns by corrupting them into the Legion… Then we will wage war against the Light worlds covering the Multiverse in pure darkness!"

"Well a Multiverse of Darkness is a Multiverse I will have no part in making!" Rage yells "I'd rather destroy it or die!" Rage continues trying to break free without using his chaos powers

"It's no use Rage the cuffs are made of pure draconium alloy nothing can break them." Xerg says to the struggling hedgehog

"I won't even ask where you got enough Draconium in the first place. But you know nothing about me so try all you will you can't alter me." Rage huffs at Xerg with a frown

"I wouldn't get so cocky hedgehog after all we are the ones who brought you, your Mobian pal Sonic and his buddy and those wretched ponies here. We know all there is about you from Sally." Xerg laughs typing away on a console. "You are a Light Guardian who lives on Angel Island as the self-named Chaos Guardian with Knuckles dead, you have mastery over the elements and you have fought one of our members Christain the Dark many times. You also live and are in a relationship with one of those dumb four legged ponies from Equestria!"

"What did you just say about Twilight and her friends?!" Rage growls in anger

"Oh so its Twilight now is it?" Jaden laughs mocking Rage

"You know nothing!" Rage yells a flare of chaos energy forming around him, "I am not self named I AM THE GUARDIAN OF CHAOS APPOINTED BY THE GODS OF CHAOS!" the flare grows brighter and his quills begin flailing from the energy as his fur fades to a golden color and the cuffs snap from the amount of Chaos energy and Rage jumps up "I will not let your Legion touch Mobius or Equestria while I still stand!"

"Then maybe I should remove you from the equasion." Xerg looks at the golden hedgehog draqing a large battle axe from out of thin air, as he does this he and Rage are taken to a field made of dark slime and pillars sticking out of the ground.

"I hope you thought that would make me chicken out." Rage grunts summoning The Blade of Chaos, "Now lets get this over with!"

"Submit to the Darkness!" Xerg yells charging at Rage his weapon beaming with darkness

"Never!" Rage yells blocking the strike with his hand by grabbing the handle and kicking Xerg back about 50 feet.

"You cannot avoid the Darkness forever hedgehog it will consume you as it does to all!" Xerg yells "And if you think you stand a chance against me you are sadly mistaken!"

"Bitch please I am not even warmed up yet!" Rage grins back ready to attack "No I will show you true power! Aqua Chaos Wave!" Then Rage releases a large wave of chaos powered wate at Xerg sweeping him off of his feat and into the air yet he still lands on his feet,

"Your magic is impressive but your efforts are in vein!" Xerg yells "Subimit, Dark Malstrom!" Xerg creates a large storm of dark energy and it rages over the small arena he put them in. "You cannot defeat me rat!" he laughs floating in the air "I am immortal, I am DARKNESS this place shell go on forever in darkness!"

Rage shoots a glance at the tall silver haired man after hearing his statement "What good is a world that goes on forever in darkness and second you just made the worst mistake! If you truly knew who I was then you should know that NOBODY CALLS ME A FUCKING RODENT!" Rage screams releasing a burst of Chaos energy from his angered emotions before charging Xerg and slicing at him frantically before jumping back gathering a large strong energy on his weapon "Zero Chaos Buster Lance!" he yells in an echoing voice charging at light speed through Xerg's chest. As Rage stands back up in a natural position the place fades back to the hidden base he had snuck into, right as he looked around there were Dark Spawns everywhere ready to strike the red hedgehog down.

"You are under arrest hedgehog!" one growls

Rage tilts his head with a smirk "If I die then at least I will go down fighting as I always have!" he chuckles charging through the group of Dark Spawns to try and escape the hidden fortress

**To be continued**


	5. The Dark Truth Part II

Chapter V: The Dark Truth Part II

_last time Rage discovered the hidden truth behind the school and was captured by The Dark Legion who revealed their plan. After a duel with their leader Xerg Rage found himself against a horde of Dark Spawns now he must not only escape this but he must save his friends as well..._

_now..._

"If I die then I will at least go down fighting as I always have!" Rage chuckled using a Chaos Dash to blow through the surrounding Dark Spawns giving him an opening to run. Soon though as more joined he became overwhelmed by the numbers. "Damn I only have one option..." Rage sighs raising his Chaos Emerald "Chaos Control!" Rage yells hoping he was focused enough to warp to his dorm.

(Meanwhile with Twilight)

Twilight had just gotten done showering and was getting dressed her mind was on Rage hoping he was safe after leaving the Schools protection field. "I worry too much I'm sure he's fine after all he has those Chaos Emeralds." she reassured herself slipping her skirt on and grabbing her shirt. Soon a bright green lights blurred her vision for a second but she heard a thud. She turns her head after the could see clearly again and she finds Rage opening his eyes looking right at her she gasps and covers her exposed top area and quickly slips her shirt on over her bra.

"Oh shit!" Rage yelled covering his eyes turning away "I am so sorry Twilight I didn't mean to!"

"I'm not mad Rage..." Twilight sighs fixing her shirt since it was a little off from the surprise appearance of the red hedgehog. "But why here?" she asks after an awkward silence

"I'm sorry I was trying to escape a Dark Spawn onslaught and I was not focused when I used Chaos Control. I was hoping for my dorm but since at the same time I was worried about you and your friends, Sonic and Tails I guess it sent me here instead" Rage explains

Twilight looks at the red hedgehog curiously "Why would you be that worried about us?"

"Because I know the truth behind this place!" Rage says "This 'school' is actually a trap set by The Dark Legion to weed out those who they can make use of by Dark Corruption. The Sally that sent Sonic, Tails and I here was an illusion made by them same with the Celestia that sent you and your pals here. We have to get out of here now!"

Twilight looked at the red hedgehog in complete freak out mode. She took a minute to regain her composure "Okay I will get Rainbow, Rarity, Pinky, Applejack and Fluttershy. You get Sonic, Tails and your Vampire roommate if he's still free then we meet at the front gate."

"Good idea just one thing. There is no transportation out so we would have to remain hidden in the outside world until I can get my Chaos Freedom MK5 here via its auto homing device." Rage says "And with where we are at I calculate it may take at lease three weeks to get here. With the Wormhole Flux system damaged it cant go through the wormholes it makes it has to find ones that are already active and stable."

"Well lets get going then." Twilight says grabbing her bag she brought. "Lets meet up in 1 hour!" she says running off.

Rage nods and runs across the hall to his dorm and slamming the door open. Soma was sleeping on the small couch and the slam made his jolt up in surprise. He sees Rage run to his room frantically and walks through to check on him.

"Rage what the hell is going on?" Soma asks from outside his roommates door rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Rage opens his door with everything packed before he explains to Soma what was going on "Soma we have to get out of here now. This school is actually an underground operation led by The Dark Legion to weed out people they can use. That was why the StuCom had that public display to find who was new or uncorrupted. I fear if we do not leave now it may be too late for all of us!"

Soma looked at Rage confused "And where better yet how do you know all of this?" he asked

"I was tricked by my anti-version Darkness who disguised himself as my old friend Shadlink and led me to their hidden base. I learned everything before they captured me and I made my escape." Rage says walking "Now unless you are with them lets get going!" Rage runs out of his dorm and up the three levels to Sonic and Tails' dorm.

Rage pounds on the door and Tails opens it "Hay Rage whats up?" he asks before noticing the sweat on Rage's face, "Is something wrong?"

"Tails grab Sonic we have to leave!" Rage says to the yellow fox when Sonic walks into the doorway

"I'm right here Rage, and why do we need to leave?" Sonic asks before Rage explains the whole thing. About halfway Sonic's expression changed and he grabbed tails and followed Rage and Soma. The four exit the dorms at great speed and find Twilight and the rest of the mane 6 at the front gate by the protection field.

"Rage you made it now what?" Rainbow Dash asks the crimson hedgehog as his group stops in front of the six.

"here's the plan you guys go on ahead and take this with you." Rage says handing a small device to Tails "It will form an undetectable underground bunker we can live in until my CF MK 5 can make it here so we can fly out of here. I have one person I need to save first so I will use Chaos Control to meet you when I am done. Secondly because of the circumstances I have no choice but to continue as a human to cover my tracks." Rage finished and he soon glows a bright white and soon his quills were replaced with read spiky hair and his large hedgehog eyes with two normal sized human eyes still the bright emerald green. Under his right eye was a three claw scar that was really red for a scar. His out fit was no different his dark gray jacket with the two red stripes in the center, his dark navy blue jeans, dark gray fingerless gloves and his dark red with one black stipe pair of shoes.

"No Rage I will go with you." Soma says looking at him "I get what you are doing, saving Shadlink from their base. I want in I have not been in a good fight for so long I need to blow some steam and the Dark Spawns will be perfect."

Rage nods and he signal Soma to follow him while the rest of the group head to find a place to set the safehouse up.

(With Rage and Soma)

The two were running full speed. Well just Soma Rage was keeping pace so he did not go too far ahead of his friend. When the two reach the hill Rage escaped from they searched for the entrance to the subterranean levels. After searching they find the elevator and take it down to the lowest floor that housed the dungeon. The two sneak up behind the two guards standing watch and quietly knock them out making sure not to raise any alarm. They then proceed to the room that they were guarding to find the cell Shadlink was being kept in. Rage was typing on the computer console and Soma was keeping look out.

"You almost done there Rage?" he asks as Rage was typing away,

"Almost!" he yells putting a few more commands in "Got it Cell Block Gama Cell number 9!" Rage says shutting the computer back down and the two run off. "good this will be easy Gama Block is the right corridor on this floor" Rage chuckles as they reach Cell 9 to find the twili sleeping on the bed.

Soma slams the bar to wake him up, the twili jumps out of bed and draws his sword afraid he was being attacked. When he saw Rage and Soma he put his weapon down however.

"for the love of Din don't scare me like that if I didn't figure out it was you Rage I may have sliced you up." Shadlink says "What are you doing?"

"We are getting you out of here." Rage says using a Chaos spear to break the bars down. He grabs Shadlink and Soma by the hand and tells them to hold on before using Chaos Control to find the rest of the group.

The three appear in the bunker that Rage gave tails and the rest of the group walked over to the three.

"hmm who is this fellow with the simply amazing mask?" Rarity asks, Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes at the comment

"Of course..." Rainbow grumbled under her breath,

"Guys this is my pal Shadlink from Hyrule. They caputred him so Darkness could take his form to trick me."

"Hello." Shadlink says looking at everyone then back at Rarity "And this is not a mask it's one of my four Fused Shadows they hold devastating power. Not as much as the Chaos Emeralds but its up there with them.

"So how long will we be in here?" Fluttershy asks quietly.

Rage looks up from the device on his wrist he had been fiddling with "I sent message to my aircraft Chaos Freedom MK5's Homing device so it should be navigating the Muliversal plane as we speak. However with its Wormhole Flux systems still shot it will have to find wormholes that are already open and stable. It is estimating a 4-6 week wait." Rage says and the whole group groans "Hay at least its better then giving in to the Dark Legion!"

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6: The outer world

Chapter 6: The outer world

"So what do we do now? We can't go back to the safe area around the school. The Dark Legion will be all over us right away." Shadlink asks Rage

"We can go to Arnstead my home village. But if we do it's bet I do the talking since not all Vampires are as kind as I am" Soma says, soon the group agrees and heads for the small village to the west. AS they arrive Soma directs them to the Village Mayors home. The whole time they were eyeballed with stares of confusion and others of a hunger for blood. As the group enters the house a tall thin silver haired man with a red streak in it and a long red fancy coat sat atop a throne with a glass of wine. His eyes were just as blood red as Somas. As Soma reaches the chair he kneels in respect

"You may rise Soma... now who are these people?" he asks the silver haired youth

"Alduix these are some of my friends I made. We escaped the school together after he learned the truth behind the whole thing." Soma says turning to Rage

"Really?" Alduix asks "This red..." he stops trying to make out what Rage was.

"Hedgehog." Rage says helping the man

"Thank you." Alduix nods "Red hedgehog figured out what took about 100 of our people to do?" Alduix finishes looking at him "May I have your name sir, and please explain to me what you know,"

"My name sir is Rage the Hedgehog." Rage says bowing "I figured out that the whole school thing is actually a trap set by The Dark Legion to find people they can manipulate for their quest on Multiversal conquest. After I was lured into a trap and escaped I told Soma here my roommate everything. So we packed up grabbed out friends and left." Rage explains to the man

"I see... now I must ask Soma...why have your brought them to our village?" Alduix asks turning back to Soma

"They seek a place of refuge for a few weeks. Until Rage's space craft can arrive," Soma says to Alduix who looked like he understood. He was about to agree when a different voice was heard from the door,

"If you are to take them in Alduix I must speak with them first in my Castle." a thin pure white haired man says with glowing blood red eyes and a black dress suite with a blood red tie.

"certainly Lord Dracula." Alduix says "If you would follow Dracula he will talk to you. Soma you remain here."

The other nine proceed to follow Dracula to his Castle which was a few miles West of the village. As they enter the the doors slam shut behind them... Dracula leads them to a large hall and he sits on his throne. "Well I must say you nine are quite the group... six humans one with magic... two mobian hedgehogs one of pure light and a fox. Now I called you here for a reason. I need a favor from you... you help me then I can help you." he says

"What is it?" Rage asks him

"It's my daughter Andrea she needs some one to help her... she was imprisoned in a medallion by a group from the Dark Legion. I need her back...she was sent to investigate the same place you were in before they trapped her and sealed her in a church the issue is I can only send one of you. I will not put you all at risk." Dracula says looking grim about his daughters fate

"I will go sir." Rage says "I have the best chance out there." Dracula looks at the hedgehog with a warm smile

"Thank you...Rage if I recall that means a lot to an old Vampire like me." he replies.

Rage smiles and heads for the only church in the world they had seen. It took a while for travel but he made it. He slowly sneaked in and made it to the main chamber where a medallion was placed with an inscription stating 'In this medallion lies the daughter of the Vampire Lord Dracula. Do Not break!' Disregarding the warning Rage when ahead and broke the thing. A large purple mist flew out and flew behind Rage and formed into a thin young adult female with snow white hair and the same blood red eyes as her father. She looks at the hedgehog curiously

"Who are you?" she asks in a dark voice

"I am Rage, your father sent me to save you." Rage says to the girl

"My father sent a mortal?" she glares at Rage "Is he desperate or just plain stupid? He knows what I do to them!" she licks her lips before dashing at high speeds at Rage but he dodged her with an even faster reaction

"I wouldn't suggest that if I were you." Rage says "I may be mortal but I have powers beyond your possible comprehension." Andrea looked at Rage in surprise of his speed "Now I think it's best we get going because you do not want to see me when the moon comes out."

"fine but you will have to carry me." Andrea says with a smirk hoping to get him to leave. But instead Rage picked her up with magic and with a chaos control he took them back to the castle right in the room Dracula was in when he left.

Dracula looked at his daughter with joy "Andrea I am so glad to see you!" he says hugging her "You have done me a great service Rage the Hedgehog and for that I thank you... you and your friends may stay in the Castle Guest wing. Also I promise that none of your friends will be bait to any other Vampires... shame most go for human and advance race blood... deer blood is just as good."

"Thank you Sir Dracula." Rage replies and Andrea walks up to him

"Thank you for saving me... please forgive me for the way we met. Normally if my father sends a mortal they are a human known for their power around here. I have never seen a Mobian before so I got a little skeptical." she says,

Rage looks at her and smiles "Hay It's no problem I understand your point and support it." Rage looks at both her and her father "And if you two ever need anything while I am here please do not hesitate to ask." he says

"You've already done so much for me by bringing my daughter back son. You don't have to offer that." Dracula says to the red hedgehog

"Hay it's no problem I have nothing else to do besides make a new Wormhole Flux Capacitor. So please feel free to ask." Rage reassures them he's okay with it.

"If I need anything I will ask you then. Please just do not abuse my hospitality because people who get on my bad side don't normally enjoy the result." Dracula says with force in his voice. "By the way if The Dark Legion storms the Castle there is a hidden entrance to a tunnel series that holds a path to the main monster capital. I already informed them about you... doing a service for me will get anyone a good rep around here. Now I must go for the sun will be up soon and I grow tired as it is."

With that Dracula walked out of the room with her daughter by his side. "You know for the king of the night he's a nice guy." Shadlink says "I know when my brother was used by Gannondorf he was so much different."

"Come on guys lets head over to the guest wing" Tails says, Rainbow agrees as well as Sonic so the ten head to the west part of the castle where Soma was waiting.

"Soma!" Sonic says seeing him

"Well you guys did well helping my father... thank you..." Soma says before walking off somewhere else.

"Let's throw a housewarming party!" Pinky says

"No!" everyone says back grumpy from how long they had been up. Instead they all headed to get some sleep themselves. They had not slept in at least two days.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of an end

Chapter 7: Beginning of an end

Rage and the group too a long sleep before Dracula and Andrea awoke them with a loud slamming of their door. "The Dark Spawns are coming. You must take the passage and run to the city! Meet with Mayor Lavenworth and he will know its you." Dracula explains opening the passage behind a shelf of plates and other glass items. They followed his orders and took Andrea with them to keep her release a secret.

As they reach the end a door opens and a Minotaur stands with a sad look in his eye as a group of Dark Spawns enter the shaft releasing a knockout gas "I am sorry" was faintly heard before the group all passed out.

(Rage's POV)

As the world darkened around me I looked in anger at the betrayal that had taken place before me an my friends. Soon I find myself overseeing a younger version of me. I must have been split from my body and I was reviewing my past.

There I stood looking at my mortal enemy Christain the Dark. It was the first time I had dome battle with him. I was a young and foolish hedgehog at the time, barely 15 years old. But the time had come for me to accept fate and face the Master of Darkness. I remember for it was my first major burden as The Guardian of The Chaos Emeralds.

"You are very persistent for a hedgehog." Christain chuckled "It amuses me you came this far to show how much this pitiful poor excuse for a world means to you. I never even got your name... Please at least in case of the event you beat me, Christain the Dark Master of Darkness I must know who you are and why this means so much to a kid like you."

"My name?" my younger self asks he was looking at his feet "My name is Rage..." suddenly he looks up with a spark in his eye "Rage the Hedgehog... And This world is important because it is the world fate placed in my hands! So as I promised Dex... I will fight for the safety of Mobius until I draw my last breath!" The Blade of Chaos appeared in his right hand ready to do battle.

I chuckled at the way I had said it. I would have said the same thing today then I did all those years ago... Soon Christain spoke up "Bah Fate shmate!" he spits "All fate will do is screw you in the ass later! You shouldn't follow fate, anyways Dex was a weak minded fool! Join me instead you can have anything you desire! But decline and be foolish enough to face me..." Christain's eyes glowed a demonic red and his voice became a low demonic growl "I will make sure your death will be as slow and painful as can be!"

"I will never give into Darkness! If you wish to call me foolish then so be it! I will fight you and I will win!" my younger self yells charging for Christain before a large flash of light blinds me... When I open my eyes I found myself in Equestria when I saved Twilight and our friends from Tirek but for a great cost... that same day and choice still haunts me...

"It's your Alicorn Magic for your loved ones!" Tirek laughs,

"Release my friends first!" Twilight says

"Deal..." Tirek chuckles snapping his fingers releasing all but Discord.

"All of them..." she insists

"After his betrayal you still wish to save him?!" Tirek asks before Twilight shoots him a glare, with a sigh he snapps hi fingers and Discord is released.

"I am sorry... you showed my that the power of Friendship is unmatched... and I let you down..." he sighs

"Now for your Twilight!" Tirek laughs opening his mouth to take her magic

'If only Rage had made it...' Twilight thought closing her eyes waiting to be sapped of her power. But before it could happen... "CHAOS BARRICADE!" A voice echoed from the skies.

"What the?" Tirek looks at the light green shield keeping Twilight safe. Soon a large ball of fire crashes into the earth between the two sending puffs of flames and smoke. As it cleared Bruning Rage, Rage's pony form stood between the two...

I remember how close I was to not making it in time after cleansing the emeralds. If I knew what was going to occur I would have sped it up. But there I stood as Tirek grabbed me and took my Alicorn Magic as well. However he did not know I had one last trick up my sleeve.

"What makes you think you still have a chance? I have all the power in Equestira! Magic, Flight, Earth Pony strength and Chaos from Discord!" Tirek frowns with this Rage grinned and Discord had a light shine in his eyes as he stood up to speak...

"No Tirek you do not! You may have the magic flight and strength of the ponis, unicorns and pegasi and my Chaos but what you do not have is the second form! The form of which Prince Burning Rage here is master of!" he says

"What is blazes are you babbling about?! You are the only form of Chaos!" Tirek spits at discord

"Worng!" Rage says and Tirek looks at him to see all seven Chaos Emeralds "He controls the Disharmony power of Chaos. My power is from the hearts of those linked to me and these god forged emeralds! They are the Power of Chaos in unity and friendship form! The light or positive version!"

I remember fighting until he scooped the rest up. I was forced to give him my Positive Chaos Energy... but keeping the Negative Energy was the thing I still scorn myself for... The Darkness from the Negative Energy changed me until I stopped him... As my pony self charged for Tirek the same light transported me to one last scene... I had no memories of this there was Dark Sonic, Dark Tails, Dark Shadow, The Dark Legion Leader I thought I just killed Xerg, Christain and my Anti Darkness the Hedgehog. It was just me, Twilight, Applejack, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, my roommate Soma, and my old friend from Hyrule Shadlink and Dracula's duaghter A against all them... Could this be a vision of the future instead? Soon somehow I used the Chaos Emeralds to turn all of my remaining friends into a True Chaos Form?! Is that even possible? I am the only one who has ever used one! Soon though I woke up and found myself strapped to a table next to me on the left was Shadow, Tails, and Sonic... they were in small glass tubes each in dark forms. The right of me was all of my other friends.

"Rage so you awaken!" Laughs an oddly familiar voice I look to see Xerg, Christian and Darkness all standing together,

"Xerg, Christain and Darkness how?" I growled at them as the last vision I had flashed back into my mind

"Though you were rid of me huh?" Xerg chuckles "Now three of your frinds are mine... soon you and the rest shell join them!"

"Never!" I yelled trying to use my Chaos energy but when I find my hands bound I looked shocked.

"ha no way you can get out of this one!" Xerg laughs. He was right... I looked down in shame... until I saw my Inhibitor rings were still free... it was my only option I had to try and remove them bu channeling my Chaos Energy! I closed my eyes and focused. Soon a clink with was heard and a loud whining sound and I could here Xer says something but I couldn't make it out. One ring was off and soon the second followed and the rest of our binds broke releasing us. I jumped up and reattached my Inhibitor Rings as Sonic, Tails and Shadow joined along side the other three.

"You will not leave this place alive any of you!" Darkness says with a growl

"We'll see about that!" Rainbow Dash says

This must be what my vision meant! I can give those with deep connections to me a True Chaos Form! It was worth a shot! I summoned the Seven Chaos Emeralds from the Emerald Pouch I have on my leather belt and they appeared around us. Soon as the began to spin I said "These Emeralds act as the servers of Chaos! I am the one to control and unify them along with the Master Emerald... those hearts connected to mine are joined through the power of these seven emeralds! Therefor true chaos is in all of us!" with that my friends and I were transformed into True Chaos forms!

"Alright lets kick their sorry butts!" Rainbow Dash says charging at an even faster speed then normal and the other mane 6 attacked with Chaos Spears Rage showed them to use. They took out most of the Legion members. Shadlink and Soma attacked Dark Shadow and Dark Sonic with their swords powered up by Chaos and Andrea took Tails down quickly. Now all that remained was Dark Sonic, Shadow, Xerg, Christain, Darkness, Jaden, and the other Inner Circle members who finally had their hoods down.

"Well all the Inner circle v.s. Chaos infused light heros! Xena, Jaden, Greg, Rodreguez, Leon, Xander what took you all so long?" Xerg asks them

"Xena mind telling him?" Jaden asks the female member

"With pleaseure... Leon?" Xena turned to a green haired male who smiled and grabbed the two others "Greg" she turned to the blonde haired then to the one with dark purple hair "Rod... help Leon" she the turns to the group "We brought us..." soon the three walked in with a dark beast in the form of a pure black wolf with glowing red eyes and dark energy radiating off of him..

I knew who it was and I said with fear in my voice "Dark Gaia..."

"Right you are our prickly red friend!" Leon laughs coldly

Xerg and the others looked pleased with the heroes mainly myself looked in horror... could this be the end? I thought since Dark Gaia was so strong we may not have a chance at all against him! But we have to try!

**To be continued...**


	8. What we're made of

Chapter 8: What we're made of...

_Last Time the group was betrayed by the Lavenworth the Mayor who was to save them. the group was captured and lost Sonic, Tails and somehow Shadow who was there for what ever reason. After freeing the group Rage tried a tactic from a vision he had while knocked out by the gasses used to capture the team. With the Power of The Chaos Emeralds and those connected to him Rage was able to grant the remaining members of Soma, Shadlink, Andrea, and the Mane 6 all True Chaos forms. Now they are at battle with The Dark Legions Inner Circle.. and Dark Gaia. Now will our heroes prevail? Will they fall at the hands of their foes? What will be lost? The time has come to find out..._

"Alright guys are you ready for this?" Rage asks his friends,

"Let's show them what we're made of!" Rainbow Dash smirks flying for Dark Gaia who simply warps away. "gah!" Rainbow Dash smashes into a wall as a result shaking her up a bit "no... fair!" she says trying to regain her composure

Fluttershy frightened by the battle slowly backs up but when she bumps into something she turns around to see a light blue hedgehog with a smirk. She screams and dashes behind Applejack as the rest to to see the hedgehog.

"NAZO?!" Rage growls summoning The Blade of Chaos.

"Well I see we have quite the Chaos powered group here." he chuckles "I do not know how you did it Sonic but... I am impressed." Nazo says

"Sonic?!" Applejack blurts "Sorry to burst your bubble but this ain't Sonic! This is Rage!" Nazo looks at the girl in annoyance

"Silence!" he says slapping her with his hand. This made everyone look at him in anger...

"How could you?!" Twilight yells striking him with a magic spell causing him to fly back before getting grabbed by Jaden.

"Ah ah ah!" he chuckles. Rarity goes to charge Nazo but is grabbed by Leon as Rod grabs Fluttershy and Applejack throwing Applejack to Dark Gaia.

"I'll show you!" Shadlink yells running before being grabbed and choked a bit by Dark Sonic. A Soma goes for an attack he is grabbed by Dark Shadow. Andrea tries her luck but his tackled by Dark Tails... All of them struggled to get free but could not... now the only one left free to move was Rage.

Xerg steps forward laughing "take one wrong move and they are all dead!" he says

Rage looks Xerg in the eye a flare of anger in his eye. "YOU WILL NOT HURT A HAIR ON THEIR HEAD!" Rage yells in a demonic voice. Soon his Inhibitor rings turn black before coming off. Rage is engulfed in a black fire before emerging with darker fur, dark purple eyes, and two gray stripes on his head. His cloths a much darker tint and his pants had dark purple fire like designs on the legs. Everyone looked horrified at Rage's transformation.

"Yes... just as we wanted he went Dark and is now under our control!" Leon laughs. All of the mane 6's eye tear up at the sentence. Soon however Rage at a speed so fast nobody saw what happened kicks Leon into Rod who flies in to Dark Gaia, who then flies into Jaden, who then crashes into Dark Sonic, then Dark Tails, then Dark Shadow releasing his friends.

"What?! How can this be! Obey me!" Xerg yells

Rage chuckles evilly before he says in a voice deep yet cold like ice. "You have no control over me! I am not in a Dark form... I am in Demonic Chaos... and you will all die!" Rage charges a orb of black energy before releasing it in a large Dark Chaos Blast. All of their foes down on the ground and Rage's pals perfectly fine the mane 6 still head tears in their eyes.

(Rage POV)

What did I just do?! Did I frighten my best friends?! What do they think of me now?! What in Chaos have I done?!

(3rd person)

Rage's body relaxes as he changes back to a normal form causing the others to do the same... Rage tears up himself before taking his friends who were still with him and warping them somewhere else with him.

All of them look at Rage in silence until Twilight spoke "Rage? Is something wrong?" she asks worried about the crimson hedgehog's

"How can I do this to you... I am a monster... overcome with anger and using my Demonic Chaos Form to save you..." Rage says his eyes ready to burst out crying.

"Rage it's not your fault!" Applejack says "Ah think you're no different!" she says

Rage knew she couldn't be lying she is the Element of Honesty after all! "But do you all feel that way?" Rage asks his voice cracking... soon all of them slowly nod there head. It made Rage feel a little better but he was not fully satisfied with his actions... besides now they had lost Sonic, Tails, and Shadow... What could they better yet he do to save their friends? Rage finally says something "Thanks.. all of you but now we lost Sonic, Shadow and Tails. And with the Dark Legion having both Dark Gaia and Nazo with them... we have no chance on winning with our powers..." Rage sighs

"Yes we do!" Twilight says "We are a team... of friends! Friends are always there for you! If there is one thing I know is Friendship can overcome even the gravest and most difficult of obstacles! We can save Sonic, Shadow, and tails then stop the Dark Legion Rage! We just have to trust one another!" Twilight finishes her speech and Rage's flicker with a spark of hope and understanding

"You know what Twilight Sparkle... you are right! Some time I rely on my own strength to often! If it weren't for my friends and you guys I would not be here where I am today! Friendship has gotten me through a lot! Together we will save the others and put a stop the the Dark Legions sinister scheme! Our friendship cannot be broken!" Rage yells determined to stop the group that took his friends!

"That's the spirit Rage!" Rainbow Dash says

"No you're talking Sugarcube!" Apple says

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Rarity says with a smile

"There ya go Rage, now we are talking!" Shadlink comments

"We can do this... together!" Soma says

"All for one?" Twilight says with a grin putting a hand in. soon everyone joins up.

"And one for all!" they yell breaking it like a sports team would.

"Now... it's time we show this place what we're made of!" Rage says looking more determined then ever. He also felt more confident then ever as well with his friends by his side there is no way they would fail!

**To be continued...**


End file.
